I Choose You
by MiaGhost
Summary: Accidental!Reveal. Pick a song that means something homework. Adrien outs himself to Marinette by picking a song LadyBug and Cat listen to on patrol. Marinette feels the world crashing down as she looks at her own paper, a song that always makes her think of her Chaton, after listening to it with him in her room so many times.(Adrienette fluff.)
1. I am Underprepared

A/N: The song is, of course, I choose You by Sara Bareillis. The lyrics are just beautiful, and so fitting for a LadyNoir feel.

_Chapter One_

"I should get home."

Marinette looked up from the homework she was trying to finish and glanced at the clock. It was later than she'd thought. Way later. She pulled a face.

"I guess."

He chuckled, the tilt of his head ruffling the blonde of his fringe into his eyes. She raised an eyebrow when he shot her a smirk through it. He was still dashing like that, how did he even manage it? When he blew the fringe up with an exaggerated huff, she giggled.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a child?"

He pretended to think.

"You know, now that you mention it…"

Marinette's laugh was infectious, and he chuckled with her.

"I really should get going, though. And _you_ should get some sleep. It's late."

She turned back to the scribble-filled page with a sigh.

"This is harder than I expected."

He hummed in sympathy.

"I imagine so. Pretty hard to pin down a single song."

"Yeah."

She slipped the earbud from her ear and handed it to him, and he rolled the cord around his iPod before slipping it in a pocket.

"You'll do great, Mari." he said as she he stretched, a yawn surprising him.

"Who needs to get some sleep, now?" she teased.

With a laugh, he reached out and pushed her softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

Despite herself, Marinette found herself hoping. Her cheeks felt a touch warm. Which was stupid, he was only- Oh whatever. Shut up.

"I'd like that." was what she said.

As he disappeared through the skylight, Marinette listened to the sound of him leaping from the rooftop. She wandered over to her bed, scooping up the discarded homework as she did. Cat had easily become her favourite person, somehow. Their friendship was thick and strong, and it pleased her to know she could make him laugh outside of her suit.

It was also helpful that she saw sides of him she didn't get to as LadyBug. Knowing him better was useful in battle, or when they chatted on patrol. It was strange; with Marinette he let his flirty, carefree facade slip a little. And to her surprise, she'd found there was a boy underneath who was complicated and soft-hearted, and often insecure.

If it weren't for her ever-enduring crush on Adrien, Marinette could admit she'd likely see her partner in a very different light.

A lightbulb lit her brain, and she bit her lip for a moment, pencil hovering over a new page.

**_LBCNLBCNLBCN_**

Marinette was trying quite hard to stay still in her seat as Adrien's name was called. She watched him lift the folded piece of paper in front of him and slip from his bench. She was eager to get a free glimpse into his brain, like she always was when they got homework or any other kind of activity like this one.

_Pick a song that means something to you, and explain why it's special_.

She knew, of course, some of the music he seemed to like, from group hang outs and time spent listening to music at Nino's together. But this was different, and she was excited to see which song he'd chosen, what it meant to him. (Okay, _and_ she was secretly hoping it was one that she knew so that she might use it as a reason to talk to him, but _come_ _on_, who could pass up this kind of opportunity?)

When he reached the front of the class he smiled and unfolded his notes, glancing around a little nervously. His eyes settled on her, Alya and Nino, - the latter of whom gave him a thumbs up- and he grinned.

"The song I've chosen, that's important to me, is important to me because of the person it makes me think of when I hear it."

He paused, and was Marinette imagining the faint pink that was pooling across his face like a pastel brushstroke on a new canvas? Her stomach wobbled. He was so cute, why was he so cute when he was blushing?

A fierce curiosity burned in her chest.

What was so special about this song that it made _Adrien_ blush? He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and cleared his throat before holding the paper between both hands again and reading from it.

"It's amazing how a song can mean something, when you hear it the first time, and then… _change_, when you hear it with someone else. The song I've picked is supposed to be a love song, really."

Marinette's heart lurched. She could feel Alya's hand slipping from the desktop to curl comfortingly around her knee. She glanced at her friend. Alya squeezed her knee and gave her one of those _it'll be okay_ smiles.

Marinette turned her eyes to the boy who'd paused again, his green eyes looking nervous as he swallowed. He'd lost his place, she guessed. She'd seen him look like that before.

For all his many years of experience modelling before a crowd, Adrien often got a little bit flustered when he had to speak in front of one. Marinette found it incredibly endearing, and kind of lucky, too.

It had given them something to bond over in group projects, something to work together on. It had been fundamental in helping her try to open up with him, and she'd been rewarded for her efforts by gaining a little more insight into his head too. This bonding also meant he might look for her in a minute, so she got her biggest smile ready just in case. Now was not the time to be worrying over a potential secret love, when he might need her support.

"It, ah- Sorry." he cleared his throat again and looked up at her almost desperately.

Marinette nodded, smile lighting her face, and felt her heart glow when he smiled gratefully in return. She was a hopeless case, just like Alya was always saying. Even something so small as being able to do that was so important to her.

Alya squeezed her knee again and Marinette smiled to herself, holding Adrien's eye.

"It's, well it _is_ a love song. Originally. But to me it's more than just that. It has other meanings. About belonging, and friendship. The kind of friendship I think you don't find very often. The kind of friendship I'm really lucky to have, and couldn't imagine losing."

He looked down at his sheet, swallowing again, but Marinette could see his shoulders relaxing. He'd found his rhythm, and she was pleased. Proud of him, too. Talking in front of a crowd, even just their class, was hard work. Even more so when it was something so personal.

She was dreading her turn.

"There are so many lines I really like, especially of course the chorus line, _I Choose You_, which is repeated a lot. I choose this friend, the person it makes me think of, and uh- oh, that's also the name of the song, sorry. I should have said that at the start. But, I chose this friend, like they chose me. I really like the lines _We are not perfect, We'll learn from our mistakes_, because we've been through a lot of those, my friend and I, and we grow stronger and better every time we try."

He paused, the classroom quiet as they waited for him to continue, and it was good he didn't glance up again.

Because Marinette was frozen in place, face pale, as her heartbeat thundered in her ears. All of a sudden, she was thrown back to a rooftop in the evening, so many months ago now, to the first time she'd truly listened to the very song he was talking about.

_"It's called I_ Choose You_." he said, rubbing the back of his head and looking at her with glowing green eyes as she took the earbud he was offering her, "It… Well, it makes me think of you."_

_LadyBug slipped the earbud into her ear, moving closer to his side to do so because of the wires, and watched him hit play. As she listened, she could feel his gaze on her, but when she looked up he'd glanced away, and she was sure there was a faint rose leaking down his cheeks from under his dark mask. She felt guilty, as it crossed her mind what he meant._

_"Cat…"_

_"Not… Not like that, Bug." he answered, softly, "It… It's like belonging. It- It sounds like our beginning, to me."_

_He released a nervous laugh and looked at her with an apologetic kind of smile, and she couldn't be mad at him. She bumped him gently with her elbow to make him relax, flicking the little gold bell at his throat._

_"It kind of does, doesn't it?" she answered, and despite saying so just to make him grin and to see how giddy he got, as they continued to listen she realised it was true._

_"I like this bit best," Cat said after a moment, a little loudly, excited, as a new verse started playing._

_He watched her with bright, expectant eyes, as though wanting to see how she reacted. LadyBug was touched by the words as they spilled from the earphones._

~**_I am not scared of the elements_**

**_I am under-prepared, but I am willing_**

**_And even better_**

**_I get to be the other half of you_**~

"But the best part, for me, are the lines near the end." Adrien told the class softly, his lips a gentle smile, "_I am not scared of the elements, I am under-prepared, but I am willing. And even better…_ Well, uhm, that part, really. This person it makes me think of, the friend I think of when I hear this song, makes me feel like that. Like I can do anything, even face new challenges, so long as we- so long as they're there to help me."

He looked to the teacher with a mildly nervous shrug to indicate he was finished, but Marinette couldn't even marvel at seeing him so, barely managing to move her hands with the rest of the room as they applauded him.

Had the lights always been so bright in here?

Marinette felt icy cold, her heart racing so fast she could barely draw breath. She stared at him as he slid back onto the bench next to Nino, accepting their friend's fist bump. She watched the way his lips moved as he whispered something to the other boy, watched the way his fringe moved as he dipped his head.

She watched the way his green eyes lit a little when he turned to smile at her, when he- he-

_Ahh crap he was smiling at her!_

Marinette forced a smile onto her face fast, feeling her skin heat under his gaze. _Oh no_.

_Oh no. Oh no. No, no, no, Ohhhhnononononono._

She was going to hyperventilate if she didn't calm down.

But how could she? When- When-

Ohdeargods what was she going to _do?_

"Who would like to go next?" called the teacher's voice, yanking her from her stupor and laying a fresh set of fear on her as her eyes fell to the notepad in front of her.

Oh, she couldn't now! No!

Marinette sank further into her seat and closed her eyes as she tried to swallow down all the panic that was ballooning rapidly in her chest.

_Coincidence, right? That was it, surely? It was just- just all a big joke, the universe was messing with her, that was all, nothing to-_

Marinette peeked from under her lashes at the blonde head in front of her, and all she could see in her mind were those soft black ears atop the golden locks, leather collar flat against the tan neck.

Marinette bit back a squeak.

_Crapcrapcrap!_

She couldn't go up, she couldn't, she couldn't!

"If nobody volunteers, I shall have to choose someone," came the amused voice of the teacher, "and we all know how much fun _that_ can- Miss Dupain-Cheng! Lovely."

Marinette had barely hatched a plan as she'd thrust her hand in the air, but she put on her most pitiful expression, sure that it probably looked pretty real given how sick she really did feel.

"Sorry, sir, I feel sick. May I go to the toilet?"

The teacher looked surprised, but then he sighed and nodded to her, beckoning the classroom door.

"How disappointing, I thought we were going to get a volunteer." he replied, and Marinette gave him the guiltiest expression she could muster.

"I'm sorry, sir." she almost whimpered, before bolting out the door before he could change his mind.

Locked in the cubicle, Marinette pressed her back against the door and tried to breathe normally.

"Oh god. Oh no. Oh no. Nooo, no no no. How can this happen? Ohhhhhh crap."

This was too hard to process. It couldn't be true, right?

She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip.

Except it _couldn't not be true_. It was as though she'd peeked at the answers in the back of her textbook and now couldn't see any other way to get to the solution. It was staring her hard in the face, and the more she conjured Cat Noir up in her mind, the more he looked like Adrien in a black mask.

Adrien was Cat Noir. _Adrien flipping Agreste_. Was. Cat. Noir. Her partner, Cat Noir. Her best friend, Cat Noir.

Oh crap, he'd been in her room so many times as Cat! All those visits! The- the hot chocolates on the balcony, the video games, the times he'd-

Marinette groaned out loud.

All those times she'd talked about private things, when he'd sat close and comforted her about- _stupid things_.

She'd showed him her designs, she'd talked about her fears.

He was never going to take her seriously now, she'd never be able to talk to him now. Not when he was Cat Noir and knew all her secrets.

Marinette climbed onto the toilet seat lid and tucked her knees tightly under her chin. She had to calm down. This wasn't helping anything. She had to calm down and breathe properly and work out how on earth she was going to deal with what she now knew.

_Oh dear lord and all his angels, she'd KISSED Adrien Agreste!_


	2. But I am Willing

_Chapter Two_

By the time Marinette slunk back into class, apologising profusely to the teacher, they only had time for one more presentation before break. She walked to her desk, very careful not to look Adrien's way, and let Alya fuss over her when she slumped into her seat. Her fiery best friend's hand against her forehead was cool and comforting.

"You okay, Girl?"

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, but when she opened her eyes to meet Alya's gaze, she smiled weakly.

"I'm okay."

Alya's eyes were concerned, but she withdrew her hand with a hum.

"Maybe we should stay at school for lunch instead of going to the Bakery." she suggested, studying Marinette as though to convince herself she really was okay, "Or maybe I should walk you home and you should stay there. You're really pale, Girl."

Marinette made an effort to sit up properly. She shouldn't be worrying Alya. She was _fine_, she was just… In shock, that was all.

_Cat Noir's secret identity is Adrien Agreste!_

Marinette felt like if her brain screamed it any louder other people might hear. It was a stupid thing to fear, but it made her glance around anxiously just the same.

**_LBCNLBCNLBCN_**

Getting through the remaining classes till lunchtime was torture. Marinette was worn ragged with nerves by the time the bell rang, packing her bag as slowly as she possibly could in the hopes of losing her friends.

Of course, they were much too good at being her friends.

"You coming, Mari?"

She looked up automatically, and instantly wished she hadn't, because he was smiling at her, standing by the door with Alya and Nino, looking beautiful and lovely and-

She forced her eyes back on her rucksack, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, I- I'm- Yep."

She resisted the urge to slap herself on the forehead for sounding so stupid. She'd been getting better, too. Now she was back to square one, only this time square one was the square where she knew the boy she'd been head over heels in love with for a year was the same guy who donned a black cat mask and helped her tackle Akumas and flirted with her and… and opened up to her in the safety of her room about how lonely he felt sometimes.

Her chest felt tight and painful, and she forced herself to take a breath. When she was no longer able to loiter without it being obvious, she tossed her rucksack over one shoulder and joined the others.

"No lessons today?"

Nino was talking, and Marinette tried to focus on the sound through the buzzing of all her thoughts going crazy in her head. Adrien murmured a negative, sounding pleased about it. Alya nudged her gently, winking knowingly when the quieter girl met her eye. She tried her best to frown in the hopes that Alya would let up, but trying to convince her best friend not to tease her was like asking Akumas not to attack. Kinda futile.

"To the Bakery it is!" Alya cried joyfully, and Marinette could only cringe and force a smile.

Beside her, Adrien released a very quiet hum, and he sounded so happy that she couldn't help but sneak a peek to see it play on his face. Nino was talking again, on Adrien's other side (Marinette did not miss that Alya had purposefully created a Marinette sandwich between her and Adrien) and the blonde was smiling at whatever was being said.

He looked so _Adrien_, the quiet and well-behaved classmate she knew and loved. She couldn't help herself, looking for Cat in his expression, seeing in her mind those black ears, the sly and joyful smirk at the corner of his mouth.

This was going to be torture.

_"Knock knock."_

_She rolled her eyes and tipped her head backwards to see the skylight._

_"Who is it?" she sang back, amused despite trying to sound exasperated._

_"Your friendly neighbourhood superhero, duh."_

_She snorted as he dropped onto the carpet with a playful bow._

_"Duh."_

_His smile was wide, but his eyes were… There was something in them that she couldn't define, but it wasn't good. As he wandered over to sit in the desk chair next to hers, she debated bringing it up._

_"Are you free to play?"_

_His nudge startled her, and she blinked at him for a moment until she realised he'd asked her a question._

_"Oh. Uhm, yeah I should be okay. I can do my homework later."_

_Cat threw her a raised eyebrow._

_"Before Midnight, this time?"_

_She rolled her eyes again and chuckled with him._

_"Whatever."_

_His grin widened and he reached for his controller. As the game started, she snuck a look at him, watching as concentration settled on his features. The dark shadow in his eyes was weaker, as though half-forgotten, and she determined there and then to make it her mission to banish it completely._

"What do you think, Girl? Tell him he's talking rubbish!"

She startled, finding herself approaching the Bakery already, and scrabbled in her mind to see if she'd caught any of what was being said not he walk here. She came up blank.

"I, I uh… Sorry. Wh-what?"

Three sets of curious eyes were looking at her.

"Are you really okay, Marinette? You don't look so good."

"I-"

"There she is!"

As the shop door had opened to let out a customer, Marinette's father had spied her. She made herself smile and reached to catch the door, letting her friend inside and effectively avoiding answering Adrien's question.

"Hey, papa!"

"Alya, Nino! Usual?"

Two eager nods, as Marinette unbuttoned her coat to toss it over stool near the window, the eating area a recent renovation that she and her friends favoured at lunchtime. She turned back around, and noticed not for the first time that Adrien hung back a little, and as she looked now she realised that under the polite smile was a touch of nerves. She'd always put this down to being a total gentleman and brought up in a much colder, more formal home environment, but now that she knew he was Cat Noir she was unable to avoid the notion that it was insecurity too. He still wasn't sure how to respond to being included.

She ached to hug him, and the urge made her hot all over and uncomfortable.

"Adrien!" Sabine smiled, appearing from the kitchens, "Always a pleasure. What can we get you today?"

Marinette watched the shy smile brighten the blonde's face, and smiled too. She was glad he was always welcomed so warmly. She and her parents had talked once, over dinner, about what it had been like on a visit to Adrien's home. Tom and Sabine had naturally been saddened to hear that the delightful polite boy who was making friends with their daughter was left alone so much.

Her parents were angels, she just knew it. Her heart swelled with pride and love for them as Tom joined his wife in engaging the nervous teen in conversation. Alya settled beside her, with Nino on her other side.

"You look a little better, actually." Nino commented, and she shot him a smile.

"I feel better, being home always does that."

"Are you going to stay?"

She thought about it, but decided it'd be running away from her problems. And that would solve nothing for her. Adrien would still be Cat Noir tomorrow, and the next day. And every day after. Her stomach knotted with worry again as she searched for a solution.

"I think I'll come back with you guys."

_Something had woken her, she was sure of it. Marinette looked at the blinking display of her alarm clock, and knew something had to have woken her. The darkness around her was thick, and she cocked her head. Perhaps her father had bumped into those boxes in the hall again, the ones he'd meant to move to the spare room three days ago. But there was no muttering, no shuffling of feet on the carpet below her trapdoor, no answering sound of a door opening or closing._

_She lay in the dark and closed her eyes again, listening to the hush of the sleeping city. She was half asleep again before she heard it, and her eyes shot open again._

_The balcony. There was something making noise on the balcony. Marinette shrugged the initial flash of alarm and rolled her eyes. Probably pigeons or something. She tried to remember if she'd left anything up there that could be ruined, but didn't think so._

_There it was again, and suddenly Marinette was sitting up, her ears straining._

_That was not a pigeon._

_When she pushed the window open, peering out into the starlit night, she heard it._

_Crying. Someone was crying, and she knew in her heart already who it was. She bit her lip. Indecision flooded her system._

_On one hand, he was her friend. Swiftly becoming her very best friend, beyond simply her partner on the rooftops. He'd been visiting Marinette for a few months now, and they were becoming close._

_But this… This was private. She wasn't sure if he'd want her intruding on this, when he'd probably just wanted to find somewhere to be alone._

_But on the other hand, he was hurting. He was outside, in the dark, crying alone on her balcony. _Her_ balcony._

_She pushed herself up through the skylight as quietly as she could, and there he was, sitting on the ground with his legs between the bars of the railing and his forehead pressed into the cold white metal. She approached him tentatively, pausing near him. He must have heard her, but he made no sound beyond a weak snuffle, and after a moment of deliberation she was reaching out a hand._

_Her fingers pressed gently into the leather at his shoulder._

_"Hey," she greeted lamely, unsure what else to say, "hey, it's okay."_

_He didn't answer her at first, but she took it as a good sign that he didn't pull away. She seated herself cross-legged next to him, wishing she'd thrown on a cardigan against the night chill._

_"It's late." she whispered, trying to catch sight of his face and failing, "You should be in bed, Kitty."_

_A watery breath. She sighed, biting her lip again, and shifted closer. Her knee brushed his hip, and she reached up a shaky hand to brush away his fringe, hoping that she wasn't overstepping boundaries he'd rather she didn't. When her fingertips skimmed his skin, he made a broken sobbing sound._

_"Oh, Cat… What's wrong?"_

_He shook his head, but then he was leaning into her touch and she was pulling him into an awkward hug without thinking._

_"It's okay." she whispered into his hair as he started crying again, freely, a sound that it actually hurt to hear, "Everything's okay."_

_"I'm sorry," he choked out, and she squeezed him comfortingly, "I didn't- I wasn't thinking, I just- I didn't mean to wake you, I'm s-s-sorry, I-"_

_She made a sound in her throat, and he fell quiet again. She tugged him over until he relented, pulling his legs up to sit right beside her, where she could envelop him into a much firmer hug._

_"Don't be sorry, don't you dare be sorry for being upset. I'm here."_

_"I-"_

_"Not another word."_

_Suddenly his shoulders were shaking again, and a strangled kind of chuckle filled the air._

_"You're the best, Marinette." he said softly instead, and hugged her back, hard._

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Marinette blinked, realising she'd gotten sucked back into her own head again, and wincing.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Cause you look like you're gonna burst into tears, Girl."

Crap, Alya was right. Her eyes were watering. Her mouth spouted an excuse instantly.

"My stomach hurts. I think maybe I'll go and get some painkillers."

And without another word she slipped from the high stool and past the counter to the back of the Bakery, her heart racing.

He'd come to her that night when he'd felt utterly alone, and she still found even the memory painful. As she locked herself in the downstairs bathroom and clenched her hands over the cool lip of the sink, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her face was red and blotchy, and the watery red of her eyes was obvious. She looked like hell. She felt it, too, and the longer she looked, the more obvious it became to her that she had to do something.

She couldn't just pretend she didn't know all the things she knew, it just didn't feel fair that she could put both pools of information together into a more complete picture of who Adrien really was and have him not be able to do the same.


	3. And Even Better

_Chapter Three_

Marinette did her best to brighten, and pay attention to her friends for the remainder of the day.

Adrien had fencing after school, so if she could somehow escape Nino and Alya when the final bell rang, she might have a chance of catching up with him before his lesson, or maybe after it. All through their final class, a swelling feeling of dread and nerves was building in her chest.

But the more afraid she got, the more sure she was that telling him was right. He wasn't as alone as he felt, and she was determined to prove it. She just had to ditch their friends and find some way to tell him.

And then, finally, awfully, the bell did ring.

She could do this, right?

It was the right thing to do.

It was only fair.

It was only… the telling of her biggest, most dangerous secret.

_No big deal, right?_

"You coming, Girl?"

Said friends were waiting patiently for her and she forced a smile on her face.

"I'm just gonna head to the bathroom before I go?"

Alya's concerned gaze met her again, and she nodded. Marinette knew the fiery-haired girl would come with her if she didn't do something.

"I can catch up with you guys after dinner?"

Alya looked ready to refuse, but Nino nodded.

"Alright, dude. You're okay though, right?"

She forced a laugh, realising they could all probably see how wound up she was feeling.

"Yeah, just still a bit crappy. I'll splash my face a little and see if it helps."

As they made their way out of the classroom, the last to leave for a change, the pair waved her off.

"I can walk you," Adrien said helpfully, as the others turned toward the main hall, "it's on the way to my lesson, anyway."

_Perfect_, she thought, even though she was burning up inside from fear and nerves and feeling sick with worry.

They walked in quiet, Marinette was too busy trying to find the courage to say what she needed to, and Adrien had become very good at giving her space when she needed it. He'd gotten quite proficient at it, lately. They'd been building the starts of a pretty good new friendship in the last few months, and it occurred to Marinette that maybe he was using the knowledge he gleaned from her in his superhero guise to help him in their civilian lives.

The idea made her even more nervous, but it also made her face feel hot. Their progress was maybe slow, but he was good at giving her time to talk, seemed to have somehow learned how much space to give her and how to make her laugh in a way that would make the air between them comfortable.

All of a sudden, Marinette was struck with an overwhelming appreciation for him, this boy who'd made friendship with him easy for her in both their superhero guises, and out of them. She looked over at him as they walked, and his green eyes moved to her automatically. Her face flushed for real, but she managed to smile.

As always, the returned smile was warm and seemingly pleased to be there, and her heart thumped a little faster, and a little harder in her chest. When they reached the locker area, Adrien lifted his fingers from his bag strap in a small kind of wave.

"I'll see you later, Marinette. I hope the water helps."

For a second she was confused by his words before it hit her.

"Oh. Uhm, that's- thanks."

His smile was bright in return, and then a touch shyer.

"Maybe I could try and get out to do something with you guys later...?"

If it hadn't been for her focus, she might've gotten utterly sidetracked by that idea, about how sweet and unsure he was, and how wonderful it was that he was making the effort to show her he wanted to spend time with them.

As it was, she nodded hurriedly, afraid to speak now, because behind her lips were forming the words she was terrified she'd lose if she didn't say. He turned and unlocked his locker, reaching down for his bag to slot it inside, when Marinette finally found her courage, the corridor empty. Everyone else was on their way home by now, besides maybe the teachers.

There was no such thing as a better time, than this.

"Actually, I-I- n-need to t-talk to you ab-bout something."

She cursed the stupid stutter internally, swallowing hard. This was stupid, she could talk to him. He was Cat Noir! She'd never had an issue talking to Cat!

His green eyes flashed her way as he smiled in question, giving her his full attention in that sweet way of his, and she swallowed before looking down at the notepad she'd clutched in her hands all the way there. Her fingers clenched reflexively. _You can do this!_

She thrust the book out, unable to meet his eye.

"What…"

"It's my song." she answered, doing her best not to trip up, "For the homework."

She watched him look down at the the page, and chewed the inside of her cheek. She couldn't see his face properly, and it stayed that way for a long and painful moment.

"It's _Brave_." she added quietly, when he hadn't looked up.

"That…" he cleared his throat, "That's a good song."

"It is."

There was a long and awkward silence between them. Adrien was staring at the page, and Marinette was watching his downturned head. She had a tiny but growing feeling of regret. What if she was wrong?

"Adrien?" she whispered softly, desperate to reassure him, trying not to let the way he flinched away from her dull the small amount of confidence she'd managed to gather, "You know that I can keep a secret, right?"

So maybe she was wrong. But if she wasn't, he was bound to be freaking out. She knew she would be, if someone knew her identity, someone who could then be in danger, or _put_ her and Cat in danger. She needed him to know that he wasn't alone. Adrien started to shake his head, but stopped himself.

"I… I don't, uhm."

He looked up at her carefully.

"I don't know what you mean."

And if he was only Adrien, she would have believed him. But she could see Cat in his face now, she could see the look in the depths of his eyes. It was fear, and she knew what that felt like. Her heart ached, and she reached out without meaning to.

His hand was cold when she wrapped her fingers around his. He didn't pull away, and she tried to quench the rising nerves at _holding Adrien Agreste's hand!_ because her Chaton was freaking out and she needed to be there for him.

"I.. I know, that you're scared, you know." she murmured, making sure to hold his gaze no matter how terrifying it was, "I can see it in your eyes."

Adrien looked away reflexively, and she knew. She could see that he knew he'd as good as admitted it when he looked back at her wide-eyed.

"You can't tell anyone." he whispered fiercely, using her hold to pull her close and glancing around as though to make sure no-one was watching, "Mari you _can't_. This is…" he let her go, his hands finding their way into his hair as real panic crossed his face. "If _he_ finds out, he'll use me to get to her… I can't let that happen, I can't- Oh god, she's going to kill me."

"No she isn't." she answered, starting to feel giddy about being right, and almost amused despite herself, "Everything is okay."

She reached for his hands, suddenly feeling much more in control. This was Cat, he was Cat. He was over-dramatic and a bit of a worry-wart under all that cool confidence. She felt her insides glow that she knew this side of him because of her friendship with Paris's saviour.

His pained eyes looked into hers almost desperately.

"Mari, this puts her in danger. And it puts _you_ in danger. If anyone ever found out, if they got to you…"

He paused, looking down at his hands in hers. He squeezed them tightly and when he whispered, he sounded genuinely upset.

"I'd never forgive myself."

The reassurances Marinette had on her tongue died a little. Her face grew hot and red. Her stomach felt like she'd swallowed a whole bunch of Akumas.

"I- Chaton… It's okay. Nobody's going to get to me."

He looked at her with sad eyes. And then, suddenly, he turned a little more red.

"I… I wanted her to be the first." he admitted, flushing further and looking guilty, "Is that horrible?"

Marinette's chest squeezed tightly with surprise and anticipation.

"The first…?"

"To know. I'm sorry." he chuckled awkwardly and pulled away to run a hand through his hair in a gesture she knew very well, his grin sheepish, "That's such a dumb thing to be thinking right now."

Marinette couldn't help it. She chuckled. He threw her a look that was pleased and amused, with a little bit of pretend hurt. Her own head supplied the image of the tilt of his black ears, the tangle of his fringe. She blew out her breath, realising how tightly wound she'd become with nerves, and she laughed at herself for being so worried.

"Well, uhm, m-maybe she was, you know?"

Adrien's head tipped a little, his lips parting to say something that never came out, his bright eyes confused.

This was it. Now or never. Marinette felt the air heat around her, her throat constricting a little. She swallowed, her turn to look sheepish. Her words, when she eventually managed to force them past the fearful lump in her throat, were a quiet whisper between them.

"How do you think I knew just from your song?"

Adrien paused and met her eye, his head tilting curiously to the other side. Marinette's heart pounded, her abdomen full of things with wings. Suspicion crossed his face, wariness, and something else. Something… something she kind of hoped was… well, _hope_.

"You mean…"

She smiled timidly, her face heating further. Her heart thumped hard in her chest.

"I mean." she confirmed.

Adrien stared at her. His face was a frozen picture of surprise, gaze studying her as though searching for a punchline. But then it was splitting into one of the widest grins she'd ever seen. Before she'd even had the chance to enjoy how sweet he looked, or how relieved she was that he wasn't mad, or how wonderful it was that she was _right_, and that he was her Chaton, he'd gathered her up in a giant hug.

"I'm so glad it's you." he laughed into her neck as he squeezed her hard, "I _knew_ you'd be incredible. I _knew_ it."

Marinette was so floored by relief that she wasn't sure her legs would be able to hold her when Adrien let go. She hugged him back, too excited and weak to think straight, just so very _thrown_ by the thought that this was him, this was Cat, they'd found each other. It was enough to-

Ahh yepp. Her eyes were watering. Her face burned.

"I almost can't believe it."

His whisper was warm and secretive and made her hiccup a relieved, giddy laugh.

"Me either," she admitted, her heart beating hard in her chest as it finally seemed to hit her, again, as it seemed to be doing repeatedly, "but I'm so glad it's you."

In return Adrien only laughed, brightly and gently, and squeezed her tighter.

"You really are the best, Mari."

Marinette chuckled back.

"Besides you." she argued, and grinned to hear him scoff.

When he pulled away, his face was several shades of pink and red, something that made it hard for her to catch her breath, and his eyes were shining like polished emeralds. Marinette couldn't find any words, and it seemed for a second that maybe he couldn't either.

"Can I pick you up for Patrol?"

The question surprised her, for somehow she'd forgotten to consider that now he'd know where LadyBug _lived_. She tried not to think about the photos of him on her walls, as she nodded.

"Yes. I… would like that."

His grin was blinding, before it dropped a little.

"I have to get to my lesson. I'm going to be late. But I _promise_ I'll text you the second I get out. If…" he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking a little embarrassed, "If that's okay with you."

Marinette felt like she was going to melt under the heat of their combined redness, but she managed to squeak an affirmative. A familiar, comfortable curl touched the edge of his smile.

"I'll see you later… Mi'lady."

And before she could answer, he'd taken her hand and pressed a kiss on the back, - just as he had so many times before - and waved her goodbye.


	4. I Get to be the Other Half of You

_Chapter Four_

Marinette looked around at the photos of Adrien on the walls, and she made a decision.

Methodically, she took them all down. She bound them neatly with an elastic band and slipped them into a drawer. Perhaps it was time she realised that Adrien was more than a crush. More than a pretty face to pine over and look at when she should be doing her homework. Maybe she'd been so blinded by her crush that she'd misjudged who he really was underneath the persona he'd been forced to wear all this time.

She tried not to think about how he'd known, all this time, that she had them. He'd been too polite to say. (Or maybe he'd really believed her when she'd insisted they were just because of her interest in fashion.) Her ears burned a little in embarrassment, but she tried her best to ignore it.

She hardly paid attention at dinner, or to Alya's concerned responses when she texted her that something had come up at the Bakery but that she was _fine_. Nino seemed to believe her, at least, when Alya tried to drag it out in their little group chat. Adrien was quiet, but he was usually quiet there.

Marinette smiled as she realised his quiet was probably less to do with him not being interested in their stupid chats and more to do with being self-conscious. She made a point to apologise to him too, in front of the others (and earning her congratulatory texts from Alya) about how she knew he'd wanted to do something after his lesson.

Her stomach was giddy and full of butterflies when he answered instantly, telling them his father had organised a meeting he had to go to anyway and that he hoped it was okay they could reschedule. Alya and Nino responded with disappointment and sympathy, and agreed to meet at Nino's for a movie.

Marinette was considering texting Adrien about it being a date when his text came through first.

_Adrien : I can still pick you up for your Patrol, right?  
__Mari : Of course! If you want to, I mean.  
__Mari : I'm really looking forward to it. But it's okay if you're too busy._

Her heart was thudding at being so brave, and she instantly started to regret sounding so flustered even in text, but once she'd sent it she couldn't take it back. She needn't have worried, for his reply only took seconds.

_Adrien : I always looks forward to patrolling with you. I can't wait._

As she settled down to start her homework, pretending she couldn't feel how hot her face was or hear how Tikki was giggling at her, she glanced up at the empty places on the wall and thought about what she could fill them with instead.

Marinette had even managed to get so focused that she didn't hear him arrive until the soft rap on her window made her jump. Her pulse raced as she turned to see him, anticipation making her feel weak. He gave her a little wave, his small smile looking… _nervous_. She found a smile of her own to match.

"Hi." she whispered, when she pushed the window open.

He looked down at her with huge, twinkling eyes, and chuckled gently.

"Hiya, Mari."

He dropped down and followed her to the desk as she busied herself by tidying up her homework. It didn't need done, but she found herself so nervous she couldn't look at him. The air was awkward.

"You took your fashion pictures down." he said, eventually.

Marinette felt her face blooming red, but she coughed, and gave a weak laugh.

"Y-yeah. I'm… I thought I could do something else with the spaces, maybe."

When she glanced shyly his way he was watching her thoughtfully, his eyes bright with things he didn't say. After a moment, he grinned.

"Come here, I know!" he beamed.

"What?"

But before she could ask anything else he'd pulled her close to him, one arm slipping around her waist to drag her into a tight hug.

"Cat?"

"Say cheese, Mari." he laughed, holding a small screen in front of her.

His baton, the camera they used for calls! The realisation made her laugh, and it was as if all the nerves in her stomach just melted.

"Cheese." she smiled, before the flash.

"I'll send it to you, here-"

A moment later, Marinette's phone pinged, and sure enough, when she opened it up, there they were on her screen. She flushed pink as she looked, unable to not see how happy they looked.

"I love it." she squealed, reaching for the desk drawer where she kept all her cables.

It took her only a moment to hook up her phone to the little printer on the tabletop, and with a quick check for photo paper and a press of a few buttons, the photograph was whirring out to greet them, two grinning faces looking up from the desk.

"We look good together," he teased, nudging her gently with an elbow.

Though her heartbeat was racing and her brain was going blank, Marinette couldn't disagree. She pinned it up, stepping back to look, and jumping in surprise when his arm slung over her shoulder.

"I love it." she said again, looking up at him with a smile, "I'm going to cover the whole wall with photos."

"A worthy project." he agreed, and squeezed her.

Marinette was staring at it, up there on her wall. She'd seen them together a lot, of course, in their suits. In the news, on Alya's blog, on the TV, on posters. But that was when she was LadyBug, and brave and bold in red. It was different, seeing herself as who she was underneath, with Cat Noir beside her. She looked happy, as happy as she felt right now, and that was all because of him.

"I love it." she whispered again, her heart fit to burst with affection for her incredible partner.

"Me too." he replied, equally softly, and she didn't need to turn to know the sound of the look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Chaton." she mumbled, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him.

He pressed a kiss against her hair, she thought, but maybe she was just so nervous and giddy that she'd imagined it.

"Ready to patrol?" he asked her when she pulled away, as though she hadn't just been sappy.

She matched his grin with one of her own.

"Race you!"

As he spluttered about unfairness behind her, Marinette darted to the skylight.

"Spots on, Tikki!"

She reached the balcony railing before him, throwing out her yo-yo to a light across the street and turning back to smirk at her partner as he scrambled through the window.

"You cheated!" he called, his eyes bright with laughter, "No fair, Bug!"

In return she laughed and swung away, knowing without hearing that he was was following her, as he always had.

They raced across rooftops, calling names and throwing taunts through the evening air with more joy than she thought they had for a while. It felt like discovering him all over again, like finding their rhythm as they had in the beginning. When she finally reached the tower and stopped to catch her breath, she watched him leap up beside her and felt it, as she had before, but stronger.

He was her partner, this boy who loved bad puns and cheesy romance, who liked to watch movies with her and help her with Maths homework, who never complained when she didn't feel like smiling and who'd showed her that he could be just as scared as she, under all his bravado.

When he landed on his feet beside her, turning with a grin to say something undoubtedly silly, LadyBug pushed up onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder as she hugged him, hard.

"M'lady?" he asked after a long moment, sounding pleased but concerned, "Not that I'm complaining," he chuckled, "but… everything okay?"

She dropped down again and smiled up at him, feeling nervous and silly and giddy and overjoyed just to be there with him.

"Everything's _purrfect_." she answered cheekily, a twinkle in her eye, "I'm just pleased we're partners."

His gentle smile told her he was feeling what she was.

"Me too," his smirk returned, "I must admit I like when you pun."

She laughed with him, punching his arm to make him yelp and pretend to pout.

They sat together on the tower, looking at the lights of their city spread beneath them, and Cat slipped an arm around her. Her heart thrummed, but she didn't say anything, and for a while sitting there with him was enough to make her forget the pressures of her life.

"LB?" he whispered softly, just as she was thinking maybe it was time to head home, "Can I… ask something?"

She turned to see him, smiling to herself as he reached up to rub his neck with his free hand, and had to admit that he looked wonderful in starlight, with the warm Parisian night reflecting on his suit. It made life more difficult, that their identities were no longer secret, it put them in more danger should one of them ever be caught or Akumatised. But a selfish part of her was pleased, anyway, because it made her heart feel less torn to know that the boy she'd fallen for and the partner stealing into her affections were one and the same.

"Sure," she answered, cocking her head at the way he fidgeted, "You can ask me anything."

He nodded, his green eyes darting away, across Paris instead of at her. For a moment it looked like he might not ask anything at all.

"You… you know that I mean what I say when I tell you things, right?"

LadyBug's brow furrowed a little, at the way he looked. What had him looking so… uncertain?

"You never lie to me." she answered, honestly, reaching out to squeeze his free hand, "What's wrong, Chaton?"

Cat looked down at her hand, taking it properly in his and linking their fingers to give her a squeeze back. Her pulse jumped, her skin heating up, but she didn't move. His answer was barely audible, so very quiet that for a second she wasn't sure she'd heard him right over the pounding of her own heart.

"You know that I mean it when I say I love you, right?"

And for once, she was sure.

"I know."

His face was awash with relief, his smile embarrassed, but his eyes were bright and pleased when they met hers again.

"Good. As long as you know."

She couldn't help but return the smile, feeling shy and happy and lucky to have him as her best friend. As he partner, as… Well? Underneath her mask, Marinette took a deep breath and bit her lip hard, before reaching up to brush his fringe behind his ear, her fingers trailing up to trace patterns where his cat ear met his head. He smiled at her, and she couldn't stop the giggle that surprised them both.

"Who knew it was the reserved Adrien Agreste who turns into a purring kitten when you pet his hair?"

To her delight, he blushed, but a shadow passed over his face.

"I'm… I'm glad, that you can see who I am now." he told her, with just the touch of thoughtful a frown, "I… Not just who I have to be in my regular life."

She smiled, and flicked the bell at his throat.

"That I get to see the full extent of your terrible sense of humour, you mean?" she teased, knowing it would make him laugh.

And when it did, she grinned. It suited him, laughter. She'd always thought it of Adrien, on the rare occasions she had witnessed him _really_ laugh. But it was always a good look on Cat Noir too. She'd just so rarely stopped to really appreciate that.

"That too." he admitted, "But… also that you can see me better. I know that I'm… different, as a civilian. I might not be your favourite person that way, but I, well, I think maybe you might like my Cat Noir side enough to make up for it?"

LadyBug opened her mouth in startled surprise.

"Cat…" she felt guilty.

"No, no! I don't mean that you hate Adrien!" he rushed to reassure her, "Just that maybe you're more comfortable, around me like this."

LadyBug's face burned, and she bit her lip, unable to meet his eye.

"I'm sorry, Bug, I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

He drew away from her, but she caught his hand again and squeezed it, to stop him running from her. She gathered all her courage and admitted what she should have a long time ago.

"You're right." she whispered softly, her heart racing hard, "I _do_ feel more comfortable around Cat. But that's only because I know him better." she looked up at met his eyes with a nervous smile, "I… I've gotten to know you so much better since you started visiting."

His smile was warm and wide, and his eyes sparkled.

"I'm so happy that things happened the way they did, for that," he told her, "I love my visits."

He sounded so sincere and so eager that she laughed.

"I do, too." she admitted, turning pink under his pleased grin, his eyes on her making her feel special and flustered.

"But I… I _do_ like your civilian side too." she mumbled, closing her eyes in case her courage faltered, "I… I just get nervous around you."

He didn't respond for a second, and she peeked to see the surprise on his face.

"Oh." he answered, sounding thoughtful, "Because of my name? I know my father is your favourite designer."

She jammed her eyes shut again and blurted it out as all her bravery seemed to want to disappear.

"More like because I… _like_ you."

This time the silence went on forever, and she was starting to wish the ground would swallow her up again before the sound of his voice made her jump.

"You _like_ me?" he didn't sound like he believed her, "Civilian me?"

She covered her face with an anxious groan and peered at him through her fingers, her cheeks burning. He looked uncertain, and shy, and so much like Adrien that it hurt.

"Yes." she admitted.

"You _like_ civilian me. _Not_ hate him."

She pressed her hands harder against her face and fade a dying sound.

"Yes. Ever since that day in the rain. You were so sweet to me when I'd been so awful, and you gave me your umbrella and I… I just… I couldn't help it."

Cat Noir looked stunned, his green eyes wide as he stared at her. It actually made her feel a little less stupid, that she hadn't been as obvious about her overwhelming crush as she'd always feared. Alya didn't know what she was talking about, clearly.

"I… I thought maybe that… Well, that maybe you liked Cat, just a little bit." he suddenly said, turning red under her gaze, "But I… You always deny it, so I… I thought maybe _one_ day you might, I mean, I-"

His face flushed with a lovely deep red, and he looked nervous and shy and LadyBug's heart ached a little bit. It gave her the boost that she needed, and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I love you, Chaton."

The dazzling, joyful grin that he gave her in response was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, and she realised that she'd never understood how truly lucky she was to be LadyBug. But now, looking at him on the Eiffel Tower as he looked back at her, red in the face and grinning so brightly he put the moon to shame, she realised just how amazing it was that the fates had given her him for a partner.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, their noses almost touching, and he held her like that for a long, long moment.

"Cat?" she eventually whispered, as amused by then as she was nervous, "Are you going to kiss me?"

Her partner's laugh was bright and happy, and she loved the sound so intensely that her chest hurt. His emerald eyes found hers and he brushed their noses together.

"I just wanted to look at you for a second." he whispered, equal parts shy and flirtatious, "Before asking."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but it was impossible not to smile back.

"Asking…?"

"Asking if you'd consider being mine."

It was her turn to laugh, nervous and overwhelmed, but happy.

"Your Lady?" she teased, watching the challenge light in his eyes.

"Yes."

She smiled, and tipped her head until their lips were almost touching. Her heart was beating so hard she thought she might pass out, but there was nowhere else she'd rather be than right there right then.

"Then yes." she murmured, and kissed him.


	5. Stop Holding Your Tongue

_Chapter Five_

Marinette tried not to shuffle her feet as she took up her position at the front of the room. Her class were watching her, some more awake than others in this first class of the day. She swallowed hard and found her gaze, of course, seeking him out.

Adrien was leaning forward, resting his chin on one hand, and his face split into a lazy kind of grin when their eyes met. Her face grew warm, but she felt pleasant all over.

_You can do this._ he mouthed, and she couldn't fight her grin, feeling silly and happy and sure that she looked ridiculous to everyone else.

"My song," she started, having to stop to clear her throat with a wince, "My song is called _Brave_. It's really important to me in lots of ways, and I've loved it for a very long time. But recently I started listening to it with a friend."

She swallowed, and even though she didn't dare look up at him, she knew he was watching her with the same green eyes she was thinking of.

"The person this song makes me think of now, sometimes needs to be reminded that he is brave. That he's amazing, and bold, and resourceful, and can do anything he sets his mind to. This song is important to me as a reminder that he has fears, same as I do. That he's human, and that sometimes the face he puts on to show everybody he's okay isn't real. That sometimes, even though he's convinced me that he's untouchable, sometimes he needs me to be there for him the way he's there for me. This song is so important to me because it reminds us, all of us, that we can be amazing, that we can best our demons, and that we can change the world, if we try."

She finally looked up, most of her class listening now, and many of them smiling, like what she was saying had struck a chord with them too. Alya was grinning widely, her eyes bright with encouragement, and Nino was smiling that same old smile she'd relied on for so many years. And Adrien… Adrien looked fit to burst, with excitement, or giddiness, or… something in-between. His grin only got wider when she met his eyes, and her own face hurt from fighting her grin too.

"I think the lines I like best, are these ones."

_Marinette slipped her arm around Cat to give him a brief squeeze, feeling weird and awkward but knowing it was the right thing to do. He seemed so small, in that moment, that as she drew her arm back she swore to herself never to forget again that he was just as scared as she was sometimes._

_"You should listen to this song I really like." she said, giving him a friendly smile when he looked up, "It'll be right up your alley, I bet. It's called Brave."_

_His eyes lit with recognition, and then thoughtfulness, as if he were trying to place the lyrics. Marinette retrieved her iPod from where she'd left it on her desk - she really need to tidy that tonight, jeez - and settled beside him on the chaise again._

_When he slipped the offered earbud into one ear, she hit play and popped in her own. It was awkward at first, sitting in silence, listening to the song play, but she knew it was the best way she had of conveying to him what he meant to her, and what she saw in him._

_She thought about the words, about how she couldn't word it better than to tell him that she wanted to see him be brave. Because when he was brave, when he was bold and headstrong and untouchable, when he was capable of anything, he made her feel like she could do anything too. She wanted to give him that, they way he always had her._

_"This part." she whispered, when it happened, and she felt him tense a little beside her in preparation._

**_~Everybody's been there  
_****_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
_****_Fallen for the fear  
_****_And done some disappearing  
_****_Bow down to the mighty  
_****_Don't run, stop holding your tongue~_**

_The song continued on and neither of them moved until it ended, Marinette pausing the device before the next song could play, feeling awkward still. The silence stretched for a time, Marinette and Cat Noir sitting side by side and saying nothing, hearing nothing but the late evening city outside her windows. Eventually, she heard him sniffling, and he took the earphones out of their ears to set them in her hand with the iPod._

_When Marinette finally looked up at him Cat hugged her close, his chin resting atop her head as he seemed to lose all the energy keeping him together._

_"Thanks, Mari." he whispered, using the nickname for the first time, "I needed a friend."_

As the class applauded her and she scurried to her seat, Marinette could feel all the eyes on her. Maybe she'd given away a little too much, maybe she'd allowed her feelings to leak into her voice while she was speaking. Maybe they could see how bright and weary her eyes were. Maybe she should have picked a different song.

As soon as she was seated, red-faced and short of breath for no real reason, Alya slipped a hand onto her back.

"That was wicked, Girl! Wow, I need to listen to that song more often. So inspiring!"

Marinette grinned.

"I think everybody should, sometimes." she said, glancing shyly at Adrien, "Just to remind them how amazing they can be."

Nino chuckled, and he was probably in the process of agreeing, but Marinette didn't catch it because Adrien spoke at the same time.

"_You're_ amazing."

Burning heat exploded across her face as Alya froze, and even Nino had raised his eyebrows in surprise as the three of them stared. In return, a deep pink bloomed across Adrien's face too.

"What?" he argued, his voice suddenly weak as though he'd realised what he'd let slip, "She is."

Marinette's heart beat long and heavy for a second, and she wished they were away from everyone so that she could hug him hard when he looked so shy and pink.

"You're amazing too." she managed to peep.

His embarrassed smile was pleased and lopsided and she loved it, ignoring how Alya spluttered in shock beside her as the teacher called Kim up to deliver his homework.


End file.
